At Ease
by Sarcasm Angel
Summary: "So what now?" she asked her commanding officer. SPOILERS FOR 108.


First, HAPPY ROYAI DAY EVERYBODY! I read the last chapter the other day and really wanted to get something out for it in time. I don't think it's as fluffy as my other stories, but it wasn't really a fluffy moment in the chapter. So enjoy, and have a great day.

Of course I don't own the series.

* * *

"Riza!"

The injured woman looked up as her friend burst through the curtain. She was in no condition for company: her shirt and jacket were missing, a doctor preparing her wound to undergo minor surgery on her neck and shoulder, a nurse fussing over an IV. Despite her obvious predicament, she listened intently to Rebecca's report of the situation. Hawkeye's relief was overwhelming at the news that they had won. She winced a bit as the nurse butted in to place the IV in her right arm.

"Where's the colonel?" Rebecca asked when finished. "Is he busy taking care of things?"

"The colonel...his eyes..." she couldn't make herself say it. The tired lieutenant raised a hand to rub her own eyes, ignoring the nurse's protest at moving her arm so soon.

"Alright, that's enough," the nurse interrupted. "It's time for her operation. You can speak with her later." Rebecca huffed as she was ushered out to the waiting area as the tired lieutenant was wheeled into the operating room. Riza wasn't pleased that her friend had been removed so callously, but she was rather greatful that she didn't have to explain her commanding officer's circumstances just yet. "Count backwards from 100," the nurse's voice instructed as she felt the drugs taking effect and making her drowsy. By the time she reached 85, she was unconscious.

The first sensation she felt upon waking was warmth on the back of her hand. Struggling through the medically-induced fog that surrounded her mind, Riza slowly managed to open her eyes and look around. The heart monitor beside the bed beeped sharply as she registered that her superior was dozing in the chair beside her, his bandaged hand covering her smaller one.

"Co-Colonel," she spoke at last, her voice sounding ragged and strained.

Mustang's head immediately perked up as he awoke. He turned to her and her breath caught in her throat as he realized that he was looking at her with functioning eyes. "Hey," he said, offering her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Riza shook her head, feeling the bandages on her neck move with her. "I'm alright. What happened? You...you can see again?" She was unable to keep her voice from cracking with emotion.

His hand tightened on hers slightly. "Yeah. Doctor Marcoh was able to help me in exchange for a promise." The woman eyed him with interest. "I had to promise to ensure the polices on Ishval be revised to let them return to their land, and allow him to work as a doctor there. We're going to rebuild the area for them and establish it as a trading point between Amestris and Xing." He looked deep into her eyes. "I hate to give you so much to do so soon, but I need you."

Riza couldn't stop the tears from falling and turned away to wipe her eyes. "Of course. I have no reason to refuse now."

With that weight lifted, they grew silent and sat together, Roy gently stroking her hand almost absentmindedly. After the day they'd had, both were content to just sit and enjoy each other's presence for the moment.

"I'm surprised the nurse let you back here," the woman pointed out.

The man chuckled lightly. "She didn't want to. 'Patients aren't supposed to have visitors! She's still unconscious! She's not dressed!' " Hawkeye shrugged. With her shirt and jacket in such bad shape and the medical staff being so overwhelmed, she was still wearing only her bra. Not that it mattered at the moment; Roy had seen much more of her skin in the past.

"So what now?" she asked him.

He considered the question. "Now, you're going to spend the next couple days recovering while I recommend you for a promotion and speak with the new fuhrer about these policies."

The woman steeled herself for whatever news was coming. "Who is it?"

Mustang smirked at her. "I think Grumman will do an adequate job, at least until he retires and leaves the way clear for us."

Riza finally smiled for the first time that day. It was almost impossible to believe that everything had worked out so well. Her colonel was alive and well, she and her coworkers had survived with minimal injury, and the country would be in good hands after all those years under Bradley's rule. When his fingers moved to intertwine with hers, she just couldn't bring herself to point out that it was an inappropriate gesture for them.

"That _lovely_ nurse will come by soon with your medicine," he grimaced at the thought of that hag of a woman. "I should probably be gone before she shows up." nodded, looking a bit disappointed. "I'll be back during visiting hours," he promised as he stood up and released her hand from his grasp. He paused for a moment as if considering something, and then to her surprise, brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead softly. Riza's eyes widened, that blasted heart monitor revealing her surprise to the now grinning Roy Mustang. "At ease, Lieutenant," he said with a laugh.

She was unable to hide the blush on her cheeks as she waved him out of the room. "Yes, sir," she replied back, saluting with the hand of her uninjured arm.

* * *

OH NO WHAT WILL I SPEND MY MONTHS WAITING TO READ NOW?


End file.
